The invention relates to a noise reflector for a compressor of a turbomachine, in particular an exhaust gas turbocharger.
Such noise reflector for a compressor of a turbomachine, in particular of an exhaust gas turbocharger of an internal combustion engine, is known from DE 10 2011 109 704 A1. The noise reflector is a conductive element in order to reduce noise of the compressor. The conductive element or the noise reflector is for example formed as noise ring and has at least one first length section extending at least substantially in the axial direction and at least one adjoining second length section extending inwards from the first length section in relation to the radial direction. The noise reflector also has at least one form-locking element by means of which the noise reflector can be fastened to a housing of the compressor in such a way that a form-locking connection is produced. The form-locking element is arranged in the first length section. The form-locking connection is a mechanical locking in the form of a snap-in connection by means of which the noise reflector is or can be fastened to the housing part.
The noise is reduced by the noise reflector in particular through reflection and interference of sound waves generated by a compressor wheel of the compressor. Due to the reflection and interference, the sound waves can only partly propagate in an inlet area of the compressor wheel.
It is the object of the present invention to further develop a noise reflector of the type stated above in such a way that an especially tight fastening of the noise reflector formed separately from the housing part can be realized on the housing part.
In order to further develop a noise reflector in such a way that an especially tight fastening of the noise reflector on the housing part can be realized, the invention provides that the direction of longitudinal extension of the form-locking element goes in the axial direction of the noise reflector and therewith the compressor. Due to this configuration of the form-locking element, an especially high axial pull-out force and a very high torsion resistance can be realized, so that the noise reflector is connected especially tight to the housing part via the form-locking connection and is consequently fastened especially tight on the housing part in the axial direction and secured against rotations relative to the housing part. In other words, an especially tight position securing of the noise reflector relative to the housing part can be realized through the form-locking element. By means of the form-locking element, an especially stable fit of the noise reflector on the housing part can be realized, while generating only low production and assembly costs at the same time. The fastening of the noise reflector on the housing part is especially simple.
The form-locking element is brought into interaction with a further form-locking element provided on the housing part in such a way that one of the form-locking elements engages the other form-locking element at least partly and forms the form-locking connection.
The form-locking connection creates a mechanical locking in particular in the form of a snap-in connection whose production is especially simple and therewith quick and inexpensive. The noise reflector is, for example, easily inserted into the housing part in the axial direction until the two form-locking elements are in mutual operative connection, i.e., interact.
Advantageously, it is provided that the form-locking element of the noise reflector has a convex shape, i.e., is outwardly curved and can be brought into interaction with a corresponding concavely shaped recess of the housing part, thereby forming the form-locking connection. In other words, the further form-locking element provided on the housing part is formed as a concavely shaped recess which can be engaged by the form-locking element provided on the noise reflector at least in part. Thus, a simple and quick and inexpensive mechanical locking in the form of a snap-in connection can be realized, by means of which the noise reflector can be fastened on the housing part in an especially tight way.
Further, an especially high radial tension of the noise reflector can be realized, so that the danger of the noise reflector disconnecting from the housing part due to heat influence and vibrations can be kept especially low. It is also possible to configure the form-locking connection free of play, at least substantially, so that relative noise of the noise reflector to the housing part and resulting noise such as rattling noise can be avoided.
The invention also includes a compressor of a turbomachine, in particular an exhaust gas turbocharger of an internal combustion engine, with a noise reflector in accordance with the invention. By means of the form-locking element, an especially tight form-locking connection between the noise reflector and the housing part of the compressor can be created, so that the danger of the noise reflector disconnecting from the housing part and moving in a suction distance of the internal combustion engine in an uncontrolled manner can be kept especially low.
Further advantages, features and details of the invention arise from the following description of a preferred exemplary embodiment and the drawing. The features and feature combinations stated in the description above as well as the features and feature combinations stated in the description of FIG. 1 hereinafter and/or shown in FIG. 1 cannot only be used in the respective stated combination but also in other combinations or alone without leaving the frame of the invention.